Sweet Tooth
by Katikinzz
Summary: When a a certain chocolate selling red haired lass passes by the dumpster one day, another certain brown haired (at least we think it's brown hair) boy sniffs his way into falling in love. I just wanted to try something new. I hope you like it :)


It was a warm Wednesday evening in Hillswood. The students are out of school and the gang is playing a friendly game of baseball in Gerald Field. Well it would have been friendly if not for Helga's constant yelling. Her team is on the field while Gerald's team is up at bat. Helga decides to pitch but distracts herself by taunting Gerald. "Oh c'mon Helga, just throw the ball." Gerald finally says. Then Helga looks down and notices the ball in her hand and says "oh yeah." She tosses the ball and Gerald hits it against the wall. He gets to one base. Arnold is up next and Helga takes a field day trying out different insults.

Gerald looks at his watch and gets mad. "I just remembered I have to go help Timberly with her stupid turtles. She joined the campfire lasses and my mom wants me to follow her. Man, having a kid sister is rough. Oh well, see ya." Helga takes the opportunity to shout at Gerald as he leaves. Something about abandoning the game. After he has exited the threshold, Helga turns her attention back to Arnold and continues her fun.

"Okay Helga, if you're going to just yell at us instead of pitching then can you please just leave. Some of us actually want to PLAY the game." Gerald asks hostilely. Helga drops the ball and storms off. She was not having the best day. Olga had come home and Big Bob and Miriam were paying more attention to her than ever. I guess she got some award for something that Helga quite frankly did not care about. It just makes her so angry when Olga has to come home and be the oh so perfect child that her parents oh so lovingly adore. She just cannot help but to take out her anger. Helga looks down the street and crosses it. She looks at the ground, kneels, and begins to pick up the stray rocks and pebbles. She stands back up and thinks more about this morning. She gets so angry that she drops some of the pebbles. She quickly lifts up her foot and kicks the large dumpster. It's heavier than usual. She puts her hand up against it and leans over. She feels something moving.

Jumping back, Helga hears a little voice call out: "Did I hear someone say chocolate?" Helga sighs in frustration as she sees a pair of sticky brown hands grab on to the side of the dumpster near where she is standing.

"No one around here said anything about chocolate, you disgusting little…"

"No! I heard something or someone say something about chocolate. Where's the chocolate? I need chocolate. GIVE ME chocolate." Chocolate boy interrupts.

"Listen up, you obnoxious little vermin. There is no one within a block from here talking about chocolate. And no one is about to walk up to YOU and give YOU chocolate." Helga discourages.

Chocolate boy is silent for a moment, his mouth hanging open like a dog's.

"Hello there Ma'am." A voice calls out in the near distance. "Would ye like to try a box o' delicious campfire lass chocolate turtles?"

"Sure yeah, I'll take a box or three. Yeah three, for my niece, not for me of course. Listen just don't tell my wife." The customer responds. The faint sound of Velcro opening clouds the silence as the man takes out two bills. He hands them to the little girl and she responds by giving him two boxes and his change. She turns away happily and grabs her wagon. She starts to walk past the dumpsters when Chocolate Boy stumbles out and runs in front of her.

"Aye, what do ye want? Would ya like to buy some chocolate?" The girl asks smiling.

"Chocolate? Yes. I want chocolate. You have chocolate. Give me chocolate." Chocolate boy says. The girl's grin increases in size.

"Well I like your enthusiasm, Lad. I be happy to give ye some chocolate. But for a price." She winks.

"How much. I want chocolate. "

"Two dollars."

"I need two dollars. Give me two dollars. I NEED chocolate. Mmm chocolate. Where's the chocolate?" Chocolate boy checks his pockets but besides the melted bars that covers the insides of them, his pockets are bare. "I don't have a button. Now give me chocolate. I want chocolate chocolate."

"Aye, you mean me chocolate turtles." She thinks it over. There is something about this boy that she admires. "Well I can't be givin' me turtles away for free now can I? But I like your passion. If ye can sell five boxes of me chocolate turtles, then I will give ya ten boxes all to yaself. How 'bout that?"

"Fine. Give me the chocolate. When do I get the chocolate?"

"When ye sell the boxes."

"Listen, Campfire Lass," Helga begins in a whisper, "You seem like a smart girl. You can't just give Chocolate boy five boxes of chocolate to sell. He is ADDICTED to chocolate. He's going to eat them before he even leaves the dumpster."

"That's fine. But it means that he can't have ten boxes afta." She grins again. She drops the wagon handle and walks over to chocolate boy. "So sell five of me boxes and ye get ten. Sound like a deal?"

"Okay, chocolate." Chocolate boy says.

Helga shakes her head, still trying to grasp what has just happened.


End file.
